


We Love You

by Livelikeyoulove222



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Confusion, Eventual Fluff, M/M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelikeyoulove222/pseuds/Livelikeyoulove222
Summary: Felix used to think that his friendship with Changbin would never change, that they would always be close. That was before a certain Hwang Hyunjin started to steal all of Changbin’s time and attention. Felix feels left behind, discarded. Deciding he didn’t want to be pitiful, he begins to distance himself from the two of them. But what if that was the last thing both Changbin and Hyunjin wanted?





	We Love You

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing polyamory and Stray Kids....hope you enjoy!

Stray Kids debuted as nine. Felix was beyond ecstatic. He got to see his and his closest friends’ dreams come true. Most importantly, he didn’t have to leave his friends again; one friend in particular. Seo Changbin. His favorite hyung, the one he was closest to, next to Chan. By debuting together, Felix thought that they would be the same as they ever were. He had been wrong.

 

He finally admitted to himself, and the rest of Stray Kids, that he was in fact interested in boys. As expected, they all supported him and made sure Felix knew that it changed nothing about how much they loved him and how important he was to the team. He also admitted to himself, and not the rest of Stay Kids, that he had a crush…two crushes to be exact. Changbin and Hyunjin. He couldn’t help it. Changbin was a hyung he truly looked up to and admired. He had helped Felix through so many tough times, and made Felix feel so confident in his rapping skills. Hyunjin was so much fun to work with on the dance line, was so attractive it hurt Felix to look at him sometimes, and he was extremely into skinship. To make it even worse, was that Changbin was starting to pull away from Felix, and seemed to be spending a lot of time with Hyunjin. Whenever Felix would ask to spend time with Changbin, there was always some excuse about working on a song, being tired, or he would respond yes to only bring another member along. Most of the time it was Hyunjin. Which would normally be fine with Felix but Changbin would give most if not all of his attention to Hyunjin. After a while, Felix gave up trying, and decided to spend his time with Chan and the others. He stopped asking to spend time with Changbin, and turned down any invitation to hang out by Hyunjin.Changbin had even begun trying to get back to the way he and Felix were before but Felix hadn’t wanted to play the push and pull game.The others had noticed but they didn’t want to interfere, letting them work it out between themselves. Felix never saw the sad and hurt expressions on both Changin’s and Hyunjin’s faces as they watched him pull farther and farther away from them.

 

They had just finished their first ever round of promotions and the boys were all celebrating together in the dorm. Their managers even snuck in some beer and soju for them to enjoy. Everything was going fine, Felix was laughing at something ridiculous Jisung had just said, when Changbin cleared his throat, clearly asking for everyone’s attention.

 

“Uh, guys…Hyunjin and I have something to announce. We are together, as in boyfriends. Please give us your blessings.” Changbin said, clutching Hyunjin’s hand in his.

 

Hyunjin looked at Changbin with the most fond look Felix had ever seen cross his face.Felix was numb.

 

Everyone gave their positive responses, while Felix sat in silence.

 

“Felix, you alright mate?” Chan asked, quietly as to not draw attention. Minho had noticed Felix’s reaction as well and had subtly moved closer to Felix. Both knew of Felix’s feelings for both of the boys in the newly public couple.

 

“I-I’m fine. Congrats you guys. I’m going to head to bed, I think the drinks hit me harder than I thought.” Felix said, standing too quickly and wobbling. It had nothing to do with the alcohol though. He was no stranger to anxiety attacks and this was the beginning of one. Chan could see the signs as well. As the leader, he couldn’t leave the rest of the members alone, so he nudged Minho to go with Felix. Minho quickly got the message and stood to help steady Felix.

 

“I’m gonna make sure he gets to bed alright and head there myself. Come on freckles, let’s go.” Minho said, guiding Felix out of the main area, past the couple.

 

Felix missed the concerned looks the couple threw his way.

 

Felix spent the night in Minho’s bed, going between crying and hyperventilating.

 

“It-it hurts hyung. I- I already knew that neither of them wanted me like I want them…but now-I don’t know what to do.” Felix sobbed into Minho’s chest.

 

“I know Felix-ah. I know it hurts. Just stick with Channie-hyung and me. Jisungie, Woojinie-hyung, Seungmin-ah, and Jeonginie will be there too. They didn’t mean to hurt you, you have to remember that.” Minho said, wrapping his arms tighter around Felix.

 

“I know they didn’t. That almost makes it worse. I have to act like everything is ok, that I’m not breaking apart inside. Plus you and I have to work with Hyunjin hyung on the choreography.” Felix mumbled.

 

“We can figure that out later, luckily promotions are over and we can have some break time.” Minho replied.

 

There was a knock on the door, and Felix tensed up.

 

“Minho-hyung, can I come in?” a familiar, Hyunjin sounding voice said from behind the door.

 

Felix nodded, not wanting to cause too much suspicion and proceeded to pretend to be asleep.

 

“Sure, just quietly. Felix-ah just managed to fall asleep.” Minho replied.

 

Hyunjin stepped into the room and closed the door behind him quietly.

 

“Is he ok?” Hyunjin asked, concern clear in his voice.

 

“Of course, just had a little too much to drink when he was as tired as he was. You can tell the others he’s just fine.” Minho answered.

 

“Does he need anything, or do you?” Hyunjin asked.

 

“No, he’s asleep now, and I’m about to join him. Thanks for checking on him Hyunjinnie. I will let him know you were concerned.” Minho said, sending a smile in Hyunjin’s direction.

 

“Ok hyung, sleep well. Goodnight Felix-ah.” Hyunjin bent over Minho, and kissed the top of Felix’s head. It took all of his inner power to keep still. Once they were alone in the room again, the tears started to fall again.

 

The next morning Felix didn’t want to face the new couple, so Minho went out and got him something to eat and brought it back to him.

 

“I think most of the others are going to go out to the park. It’s really nice out.” Minho informed Felix.

 

“You should go, hyung. I think I’m just gonna stay here. Rest up, maybe call my family while things are quieter around here.” Felix said, a small smile on his face.

 

“I don’t want to leave you alone.” Minho replied, but Felix could see how much he wanted to go.

 

“I will be fine, I will call you or Channie-hyung if I need something. I promise.”

 

“As long as your sure….”

 

“I’m sure! I know I scared you and the others last night but it was just a shock. I promise, I will be fine, I just need some time to myself.” Felix said, pushing Minho out to join the others.

 

Once everyone was gone, Felix sagged against the wall. He decided the first thing he was going to do was to take a shower. Once he was done washing up, he called mis mom and dad.

 

“Hello son. How are you holding up?” His father said as he answered the phone.

 

“I’m doing alright, a bit tired but nothing to really complain about. How are things at home with you and mom?” Felix replied. He didn’t want to worry his parents but he needed to hear their voices.

 

“Your mum and I are doing well, missing our boy though! I hope you know how proud we both are of you.” His dad said, putting a genuine smile on Felix’s face for the first time in a while.

 

“I know Dad, thank you. Can I speak to mom before I go?” Felix asked.

 

He heard some shuffling and then he heard his mother’s voice through the phone.

 

“My Felix, how are you?” His mother cooed through the phone.

 

“I’m fi-“ Felix began.

 

“We both know you aren’t fine Felix, I can hear it in your voice. Does this have something to do with those two boys you have told me about, hm?”

 

“How-how did you know?” Felix asked shocked.

 

“I’m your mother, of course I know these things. Plus you rarely call to just check in, that's our thing. Now tell me whats’ wrong.”

 

“Well, it turns out I didn’t have a shot with either one of them…even with all the signals. They announced last night that they are in a relationship. I had a panic attack, thank god Channie hyung and Minho hyung were there. I just don’t know how to go about faking everything is ok when it’s not. Hyunjin hyung is on the dance line with me and Changbin hyung has started to act more like he used to towards me, like he wants to be close to me again. I would normally be happy but I don’t think being just friends with them is enough for me anymore…what do I do momma?” Felix asked, fresh tears straining his voice.

 

“Oh my poor boy. I wish I could tell you what to do. All I can suggest is stick close to the others, I know you can’t avoid Changbin and Hyunjin completely, but just spend as little time around them as possible right now. Eventually it will hurt less and then you can go back to being friends with them again. I just want you to take care of yourself my love. If it all gets to be too much, you know your father and I will welcome you back here with open arms. I don’t want it to come to that, but I want you to know that is always an option.” Felix’s mother said.

 

“I know Mum. Thank you, I think I’m gonna go get some rest now. I will call you soon. I love you.” Felix said.

 

“I love you too. Get some rest.” His mother replied before hanging up.

 

After Felix hung up, he made his way into his room and climbed into his bed. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep, exhausted by the last 24 hours.

 

At some point Felix felt his bed shift, and his blankets being lifted up. He was too tired to turn to see who it was, he just let out a little whine at being disturbed.

 

“Shhh, shhh. It’s ok, Felix-ah go back to sleep.” A voice said through his hazy mind.

 

Once he realized whose voice it was, Felix shot straight up in a sitting position and looked wide eyed at the person in his bed. Changbin.

 

“W-what are you doing Changbin hyung?” Felix asked, cursing his shaky voice.

 

“Hyunjinie and I just got back. I came to check on you since you seemed so out of it last night.” Changbi replied, concern clear in his voice.

 

  
“I told you I was just a little drunk. I’m fine hyung. Checking on me still doesn’t explain you climbing into my bed with me though.”

 

“Well, I had come to just check on you originally, but then you looked so comfy and cozy. I’m tired and could go for a nap myself, and the whole situation was too inviting.” Changbin said, reaching to try to pull Felix back down to a lying position.

 

“You have a boyfriend you can go cuddle, why are you in MY bed?” Felix said, feeling a little panicked.

 

Before Changbin could answer, Minho showed up in his doorway.

 

“Hyunjin-ah is looking for you Changbin.” Minho said, his voice a little cold.

 

Changbin didn’t miss the tone, and with a confused glance at Minho and a sad one towards Felix, he got up and left the room.

 

Minho quickly came inside and climbed into the bed with a now shaking Felix.

 

“Why does he have to be so cruel?” Felix whispered.

 

“He doesn’t mean to be Lix, you know that. I think you need to talk to them and tell them how you feel. Even if they don’t feel the same way, at least they can be more sensitive towards you.” Minho suggested.

 

“And make things awkward for them and everyone else? I don’t want to do that. Plus, I won’t be able to handle the outright rejection.” Felix said.

 

“Ok. We’ll do this your way.” Minho said.

 

As the weeks went on, it only got worse. Felix continued to avoid the couple as best he could but in doing so reverted into himself a lot. He barely spoke unless spoken to, only ate enough so as not to worry the staff and the others. He spent most of his time in his room, listening to music and hanging out with Chan and Minho. He spent time with the others as well, but it was harder when they didn’t know the extent of what was bothering Felix.

 

One day, Felix woke up with a severe fever. Chan and Minho took him to the doctor, who after listening to all the events leading up to the fever, concluded that it was brought on by stress. He gave Felix medication to lower the fever and orders to rest up.

 

Once they returned to the dorm, all six of the remaining Stray Kids were waiting for them.

 

“Felix is going to be fine. His fever was stress induced, and all he needs is some rest. We are gonna take him to his room. I will be back out later and we can figure out dinner.” Chan announced.

 

Chan and Minho led Felix into Minho’s room.

 

“Thanks guys….I don’t know what I would do without you.” Felix said as they tucked him into Minho’s bed.

 

“It’s ok Felix. We just wish this wasn’t happening to you.” Minho replied, moving Felix’s hair off his forehead.

 

Felix sent them a sleepy smile before rolling onto his side and falling asleep.

 

What they didn’t expect when they were exiting the room was for both Changbin and Hyunjin to be waiting just outside the door.

 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Minho asked, trying to act natural.

 

“Why are you two always keeping Felix away from us?” Changbin accused, anger clear in his voice.

 

“We aren’t keeping him from anyone. What gave you the idea we were keeping him from you two?” Chan said, defensive.

 

“Whenever we try to spend time with him or speak with him, he’s always being whisked away by either one of you or both! We miss our best friend!” Hyunjin exclaimed.

 

“Best friend?! Oh, that’s rich coming from you two!” Minho yelled.

 

“Minho…” Chan tried to calm him.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Changbin replied.

 

“I mean you both hurt Felix in the worst way you could and we are only trying to help him now.” Minho replied before turning around and entering his room.

 

“Minho-hyung…” Felix said as he entered.

 

“I’m sorry Felix. I know I shouldn’t have said all that…it’s just you’re sick and I am worried.” Minho said, unable to look Felix in the eye.

  
“It’s ok hyung. I know you didn’t mean to. Come lie down, you seem to need as much rest as I do…” Felix whispered, lifting the covers.

 

“I don’t know how they or I didn’t fall for the sweet angel that you are.” Minho said, climbing under the covers.

 

“You have Channie-hyung who I can’t come close to competing with.” Felix joked.

 

“Get some sleep you cheeseball.” Minho chuckled.

 

The next morning, Felix woke up to a quiet dorm and a note from Minho.

 

‘Went for breakfast with the rest of the kids. Rest up, we will bring back your favorites. :)”

 

 

After showering, Felix sat in the common area and watched t.v.

 

After a few hours he heard the door to the dorms open.

 

“Channie-hyung, Minho-hyung, what did you bring me?” Felix called.

 

 

“We brought you some soup and ramen to help you feel better. Also some of your favorite horror movies.” Hyunjin answered.

 

“I should actually get back to bed…” Felix tried to excuse himself.

 

“We can have a movie marathon in your room too, Felix-ah.” Changbin said.

 

“W-where’s Chan hyung or Minho hyung…”Felix asked.

 

“We snuck away from them…Felix why do you avoid us?” Changbin answered.

 

“I don’t avoid you…” Felix tried.

 

“That’s a lie and we all know it…what did we do!? Why did we lose our best friend?!” Hyunjin yelled.

 

“Maybe because you two got together! And it was too much for me!” Felix yelled back.

 

“We thought out of everyone you would be the happiest for us! We thought you would be the most understanding!” Changbin exclaimed.

 

“Well did you ever stop to think about my feelings?! How about the fact that I had a crush? Not on just one of you, but on both?! Do you get it now?! Both of the men I love, which was hard enough to accept as it was, are with each other! I have no shot, I am meant to be alone it seems…so just leave me alone!” Felix yelled and ran to his room.

 

The next few days were tense. Felix recovered but Hyunjin and Changbin were distant as ever. Felix had filled Chan and Minho in on what had happened, they stuck to him closer than ever. After about a month, Changbin and Hyunjin approached Felix.

 

“Lix, can we please talk?” Hyunjin asked.

 

Chan and Minho were oddly encouraging so Felix agreed.

 

“Where are we going to talk?” Felix asked, guard up.

 

“Wherever you feel most comfortable.” Changbin replied.

 

“I won’t feel comfortable anywhere really so you two just choose.” Felix muttered.

 

“Felix-ah, don’t be rude. I know this is hard but they are trying to do the right thing here.” Minho scolded.

 

“Sorry hyungs. I really don’t think the setting will help, so please choose where you would like to tall to me.” Felix said, sheepishly.

 

Hyunjin sent him a gentle smile, took Felix’s hand and led him into his bedroom with Changbin following behind them.

 

“We are sorry we were distant for so long Lix-ah. We wanted to get what we have to say to you straight before we spoke to you.” Changbin began.

 

“I’m sorry for just exploding on the two of you like that, I didn’t blame you both for avoiding me.” Felix said, unable to look either of them in the eye.

 

“It’s all in the past now. We heard what you said and we have something to tell you too.” Hyunjin said, beginning to run his hand up and down Felix’s back soothingly.

 

“We never meant to hurt you, Felix-ah. Never in a million years did either of us think you had feelings for us. We fell for each other and truly love and care for each other, but we were so blinded by the high of having each other, we didn’t notice how it was effecting you. We never meant to flaunt the relationship in front of you to make you feel bad.” Chanbin said, crouching in front of Felix, trying to look him in the eye.

 

Felix didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded to let Changbin knew he heard him and believed him.

 

“You are our best friend, Lix. We never wanted to push you away and become distant with each other. We just want to put this awfulness behind us, and get our friend back.” Hyunjin whispered, voice shaking a little.

 

“I want things to go back to the way they were too, hyung. I just don’t think I can. I really am happy that you both found love with each other and are happy, but it hurts at the same time. I-I don’t think I can hang out with the two of you and not feel like a rejected third wheel. Even if you don’t act couple-y in front of me, I would know at the end of the day you two have each other and I am alone as always. I don’t want to hurt you both or act childish but I need to take care of myself and spending time with the others seems to be helping right now.” Felix said, finally looking up with tears streaming down his face.

 

“Lix-ah…we are in Stray Kids together. We can’t keep avoiding each other forever. The fans are going to notice.” Changbin said, tone careful.

 

“I know hyung. Which is why JYP is putting out a statement about my going back home for a little bit to continue to recover from a health issue.” Felix said, breaking into a sob at the end.

 

“You-you’re leaving?!” Hyunjin yelled.

 

“I-I ha-have to! It wasn’t just s-s-some crush I had on both of you! I w-w-was….no I am still in love with both of y-you! I need to get my head on straight and get my heart in check before I can be good enough for Stray Kids. I’m sorry hyungs, please don’t hate me!” Felix said through his tears.

 

Before either Changbin or Hyunjin could say anything else, Felix ran to the door and ran straight into Chan’s chest. Chan’s arms immediately came around Felix as he led him to his room.

 

“You knew he was leaving?! And you didn’t think to mention this to us?!” Felix heard Changbin yell.

 

“It was something he needed to tell you himself! Why do you think we encouraged him to talk with you guys tonight?!” Minho replied.

 

“When is he leaving?” He heard Hyunjin ask low, almost at a whisper.

 

“In a week…he leaves in a week.” Minho said.

 

“For how long?” Changbin asked, seeming to have calmed down.

 

“However long he needs.” Chan replied before finally gently pushing Felix into Minho’s room and closing the door behind him.

 

The week seemed to drag on and fly by at the same time. When it was time for Felix to go, everyone except Hyunjin and Changbin, came out of their rooms to say goodbye.

 

“We’ll miss you hyung, come back soon!” Jeongin said, hugging Felix goodbye.

 

“I will Jeonginie, I promise.” Felix replied, ruffling Jeongin’s hair with a fond smile on his face.

 

“We have to get going Lix.” Minho said quietly from the door.

 

Chan and Minho would go on the car ride to the airport with Felix.

 

With a resigned sigh, and one last glance down the hall, Felix nodded and followed them out the door.

 

“I’m sure they are just having a hard time Felix…don’t take it too personal.” Chan murmured once they got in the car.

 

“I know, hyung. It’s just hard not to.” Felix replied, looking out the window.

 

“Text us when you land, and keep in touch. See you soon Lix!” Chan said, hugging Felix.

 

“I will hyung. Thank you for everything Minho hyung. Get some rest now that you don’t have cry baby me to take care of.” Felix joked.

 

“I will always take care of my cry baby.” Minho joked.

 

With one last hug, Felix turned around and made his way to the gate.

 

As promised, Felix’s parents welcomed him home with open arms. Felix hoped that being home around his parents and his family would help him get back to himself and recharge. He didn’t want to give up being in Stray Kids so this was his last hope at getting his emotions in check.

 

It had been about three weeks when his routine was knocked out of wack. He spent most of his days the same way. Slept in, had some breakfast, washed up and then either went and spent time on the beach or did some work around the apartment he had begun to rent for himself as his time in Australia continued on. He took a nap once a day, and of course checked in with Stray Kids, mostly Chan and Minho. Woojin had begun to jump in on their Skype sessions, claiming he felt like a failure of a hyung by not helping Felix more. Felix would reassure him he was a good hyung each time.

 

This particular Tuesday morning started on normal enough. Felix woke up earlier than usual, but that probably had to do with how rested he was now. He ate his breakfast like normal and this day he decided to just laze around the house. He was watching some really bad reality show when his door bell rang. Confused, Felix dragged himself off the couch and opened the door to two faces he hadn’t expected to see until he decided it was time to head back to Korea.

 

Hyunjin and Changbin stood outside his front door, both looking worse for wear.

 

“H-hyungs…what are you doing here?” Felix asked, too shocked to give a proper greeting.

 

“Can we come in? We are exhausted.” Changbin asked, not answering Felix’s question.

 

Wordlessly Felix opened the door wider and stepped to the side to give them more room to enter with their bags.

 

As soon as he closed the door behind them and had turned to face them, he felt a body barrel into him and grab on like a koala.

 

“Hyunjin hyung….”Felix murmured, arms instinctively wrapping around him. He looked at Changbin over Hyunjin’s shoulder, panic in his eyes. All he found when he looked at Changin however was a fond look while he watched the two of them.

 

“I missed you….we missed you. You have no idea how much we missed you.” Hyunjin whispered into Felix’s neck.

 

“For once he isn’t exaggerating, Lix. We really did miss you. It hasn’t felt right since you left. And it goes beyond Stray Kids missing a member…it felt like something was missing for the two of us specifically.” Changbin said walking up to the two of them, running a hand through Felix’s hair. Hyunjin had still to let go, and didn’t seem to be wanting to any time soon.

 

Hyunjin began to shake in Felix’s arms and Felix looked at him in alarm.

 

“Hyunjin hyung! Why are you shaking?!” Felix exclaimed.

 

“I can’t believe you are real, that I am actually feeling you in my arms right now.” Hyunjin replied, voice suspiciously strained.

 

“Oh for goodness sake, I was only gone for a few weeks! Silly hyung.” Felix joked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“You have been gone from us for far longer than just a few weeks, and you know it.” Changbin said.

 

Felix had to admit he was right.

 

“You two look awful. Why don’t you rest up and we can talk when you two are in a better state?” Felix suggested.

 

They both nodded and Felix led them to the guest room.

 

“It’s not much, but it should do. I’ll let you guys get settled. If you need anything I will be in the other room, watching tv.” Felix said before backing out of the room as fast as he could.

 

The first thing he did once he turned on the T.V. was call Chan.

 

“Chan hyung…did you know about this?!” Felix demanded once Chan answered in a groggy voice.

 

“Know about what Felix?” Chan slurred.

 

“The fact the two people I was trying to get away from are currently sleeping in my guest room in Sydney, when last I checked they were still in Seoul?! And the fact that only you and Minho hyung know that I started to temporarily rent my own apartment!!” Felix whisper shouted, not wanting to cause the two sleeping in the other room to come out.

 

“They what?!” Chan shouted into the phone.

 

“I guess you didn’t know…I wonder if anyone there does. Well they are here if anyone starts to panic over there. I will send them back as soon as I can.” Felix said before hanging up, not wanting to talk more about it.

 

Felix was watching T.V. for about half an hour when he heard the guest bedroom door open. Changbin stumbled out, still half asleep.

 

“Changbin hyung…are you ok? Do you need anything?” Felix called from the couch.

 

Changbin just grunted in response, and made his way to the sofa. He lay down with his head in Felix’s lap, face nuzzling into Felix’s stomach. He guided one of Felix’s hands into his hair and then snuggled further into Felix and the couch. Felix got the hint and began running his hand through Changbin’s hair.

 

Not long after Hyunjin made his way out of the guest room. He sat on the other side of Felix, lifted his arm and snuggled into his side, shifting his face into the crook of Felix’s neck.

 

“What is all this? You guys would be more comfortable in the bed…” Felix said, heart beginning to race.

 

“We came out here so we would be comfortable Lix-ah.” Changbin said from Felix’s lap. 

 

“I want to give a better explanation but I am just too tired and cozy right now.” Hyunjin said, ending the sentence with a yawn.

 

Felix just chuckled and let the two of them sleep. Soon he fell asleep along with them 

 

Some time later, Felix woke up between the two of them on the couch. His face was nuzzled into Hyunjin's chest while he felt Changin behind him, puffs of air hitting the back of his neck. As much as he wanted to stay just like this, reality was coming back to his groggy mind, and he really needed the bathroom. Carefully Felix disentangled himself from his two hyungs. Neither stirred other than to drift closer to each other in Felix's absence.

Once Felix finished washing up, he made his way into the kitchen as quietly as possible. He didn't know what was going to happen once they woke up, and quite frankly he didn't think he was ready for whatever it was. 

 

Felix began making breakfast, hoping his hyungs would like something that he had available...he hadn't been cooking much Korean food lately. 

Felix was startled by arms wrapping around his back when he while he was waiting for the toast to pop up. 

 

"Felix-ah, I was worried when I woke up and you were gone. I thought you had run away." Hyunjin mumbled, sleep still evident in his voice.

 

"Run away from my own home? Why would I do that hyung?" Felix joked, trying to get his heart and emotions under control. It had been a long time since he had allowed any skinship with either Hyunjin or Changbin and within the last few hours, it seemed to be nothing but skinship between the three of them. 

"You already did once, what else were we supposed to think, hm?" Changbin said entering the kitchen and sitting at the table. 

"What are you talking about?" Felix asked, while subtly trying to get out of Hyunjin's hold, but failing. 

"You ran all the way here Felix." Changbin replied. 

Felix hadn't thought of it in that way. He didn't realize that the boys had started to consider Korea and the dorm as his home instead of Australia. The more he thought about it, Felix realized he had begun to see it that way too. 

 

"Oh." was all Felix could think to say. They let Felix finish preparing breakfast and ate in silence. Silence that Felix knew would be ending soon. 

"So, did anyone else know where you guys were heading? Chan hyung knows now if he didn't before." Felix asked. 

"No, well JYP does because there is no way around that but he made us keep it from the rest of the boys so that they didn't all try to come." Hyunjin answered.

"How did you two convince JYP to let you come?" 

"We were honest with him. We told him we were the reason you left and that we wanted to fix things with you ourselves. We need you to come back Felix-ah." Changin supplied the next answer. 

"I'm sure the eight of you could survive a little longer without me." Felix said. 

"We didn't mean 'we' as in the eight of us...we meant 'we' as in Changbin hyung and me." Hyunjin said, voice almost defensive. 

"Why would you two need me around? Forget need, why would you  _want_ me around? Especially after what I confessed! I know you want your best friend back, but the only way I can even begin to try to give that to you both is to distance myself and get my feelings under control." Felix said, glancing between the two of them. 

Changbin and Hyunjin looked at each other before moving to sit on either side of Felix. 

"You're right, we do want our best friend back." Hyunjin whispered, taking one of Felix's hands in his and laying his head on his shoulder. 

"What if we told you we don't want you to get your feelings under control...what if we told you we wanted our best friend and more?" Changbin asked gently, taking hold of Felix's other hand. 

Felix's head was spinning and his heart began to race. Sensing his rising panic, Hyunjin lifted his head off Felix's shoulder only to pull Felix's head into the crook of his neck and wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"It's ok Felix, breathe. Take your time, we aren't going anywhere." Changbin murmured, running a hand up and down Felix's back. 

After a few moments, Felix had calmed down and was able to breathe easier again.

"S-sorry about that. I sometimes get into these states when I'm overwhelmed." Felix explained. 

"No need to apologize. We didn't mean to overwhelm you, we want to be of comfort not the cause of panic." Hyunjin said. 

"I know. I just can't believe that the two of you want...me. I mean as much as it hurts, you two are great together. Why mess with that?" Felix asked, genuinely confused.

"We are great together, but we realized that something was...off. We couldn't figure it out, not until you started to avoid us that is. At first we thought we were just trying to get used to the new dynamic between the three of us, missing the hang outs between the three of us before we became a couple. But then we realized that we missed the cuddles and just being able to touch you. We both admitted to having crushes on you at one time, and that those feelings never really went away, we had to just grown to love each other as well." Changbin explained.

"Do you understand what we are trying to tell you Lix? We both have feelings for you...and each other. It just took us a while to catch on. We cannot say sorry enough for making you suffer alone like that, for hurting you as much as we did. We see now how cruel we were being. Can you ever forgive us?" Hyunjin asked.

"I forgive you both, I knew you weren't trying to be cruel or hurt me. But I still can't believe the two of you want me." 

"Why is that so hard for you to understand that we love you?" Chanbin asked.

"Because! For so long I believed my feelings were one sided for the both of you. Not to mention how amazing you two are, together or as your own people. I just never stood a chance in my mind." Felix replied.

"Felix, my God, neither of us deserve you! You really don't see the amazing person you are, do you?! You work so hard to be the best rapper you can be, you're learning the language so quickly and improving so much. On top of that, you are such a great dancer and have great ideas for the choreography! You are so far away from your family and you carry yourself so well. You are so strong. Even with all of the stress and homesickness, you care for each of the members and take care of us the best you can. You are our very own angel. How could we not fall in love with you Lix?" Hyunjin, almost breathless after the mini rant, cupped Felix's cheek. He sent Felix the fond look he thought once belonged to Changbin alone. 

"What we really came all this way to ask is...would you give us a chance to love you like you deserve?" Changbin asked, voice betraying how nervous he really was.

Tears began to fall from Felix's eyes, which caused Hyunjin and Changbin to panic.

"Tears of happiness, don't panic! Of course I will let you two love me, I love you both too much not to give this a shot...but what if it doesn't work out?" Felix asked in a whisper. 

"Let's not borrow trouble. If it does end up not working out, then we deal with it when and if it comes. For now, let's just enjoy finally being able to have each other." Changin answered. 

"I love you both so much." Felix said through his tears. 

"We love you too Lix-ah. So much." Hyunjin whispered, moving in and pecking Felix's lips.

Felix's face turned a pretty pink.

"No fair Jinnie! I wanted first kiss!" Changbin exclaimed.

"Hey! There are plenty of kisses to go around." Felix laughed, pulling Changbin's face closer and pecking his lips. 

All three giggled at the ridiculousness of the situation and also relief after so much tension for so long. 

 

They moved into the living room and piled onto the couch. Changbin and Hyunjin insisted Felix be in the middle and began the horror movie marathon they didn't get to do weeks ago. Not even halfway through the first movie both Hyunjin and Changbin had fallen asleep, exhausted after the emotional talk, and jet lagged on top of that. Each had their heads on one of Felix's shoulders, and arms wrapped around his waist, holding hands over his stomach. 

 

Felix wasn't sure how this was all going to work when they got back to Korea, but he couldn't wait to figure it out with his two favorite people by his side. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mess of a one shot. Leave comments, I accept constructive criticism. Kudos are appreciated as well!!


End file.
